


A Secret She Has

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily finds out Alison is a closet Star Wars nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret She Has

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch Star Wars and are thinking about Emison as the same time. I need some good Emison feelings in my life after Tuesday's episode.

Emily had been a little bit surprised when Alison suggested they watch Star Wars: A New Hope for their move night. It was sitting on her movie shelf and Alison got a little smile on her face when she saw it, then casually asked if they could watch it. Of course Emily said yes.

When the movie started, Emily kept glancing up over at Alison and noticed her eyes lighting up as the scroll went up on the screen. Normally when they would watch a movie, Alison would either be checking her phone or trying to kiss Emily. But this time? She was completely absorbed into the movie.

A little bit later, Alison suddenly scoffed. 

“If they wanted to keep Luke a secret, why did they keep the Skywalker name? And isn't that guy Anakin's step-brother? Not a great hiding place,” Alison mumbled. Her questions seemed rhetorical so Emily wasn't sure if she should say something.

“Maybe... they actually wanted it to be easy to find Luke?” Emily suggested.

Alison turned to Emily with a complete expression of consideration. “Hmm, perhaps. But why just Luke? Leia was hidden much better. Luke was on Tatooine, where Anakin grew up, but Leia was on Alderaan with a completely new family. I can't figure it out.”

Emily stared at Alison for a moment.

“Ali, I had no idea you were such a fan of Star Wars,” she said with a smile.

Alison looked embarrassed for a second, but then she shrugged and smirked. “I'm full of surprises.”

“Do you like the old or new better?”

Alison gave Emily a look like it was the dumbest question ever. “Old. But, I suppose, the new trilogy has its own purposes. I just don't need to hear the intricacies of Galactic Republic. And the love story between Anakin and Padmé is not on my list of top romances.”

“Why do you like Star Wars so much?”

“It's a great series. And,” she paused and stretched her arm, “my dad and I used to watch it together. They were good memories.”

Alison started fussing with the bottom of her shirt, which meant she was uncomfortable, so Emily pulled her close. When it came out that Alison had been lying about being kidnapped, her relationship with her father had become a little strained. She didn't like to talk about it.

“Who's your favorite character?” Emily asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Yoda, of course,” Alison said with a laugh in her voice. “My favorite character, he is.”

“I can't wait to tell the girls about this...”

Alison jolted up and stared at Emily. “You wouldn't.”

Emily shrugged, then waited a few seconds before shaking her head. “No, I won't tell. Secret of ours it will be.”

Emily could hardly register the big kiss Alison suddenly gave her, but it was a welcome surprise. She couldn't tell if the kiss was because she promised not to tell, or Alison was secretly turned on by impressions of Yoda, but she wasn't going to question it. Alison was certainly full of surprises.


End file.
